User blog:Kat Nip/Update - May 14th - Farm Machines are coming!
Hello Big Farmers, you've been waiting eagerly to find out what mysterious feature you're going to be able to use your certificates on. Now we're gonna reveal it: New: Farm Machines Have you ever wondered why there were no farm machines in Big Farm? Now you get the chance to acquire them and put them in a garage next to your farm. Those farm machines will grant you permanent boosters for your farm. Here are the details: *There will be 4 different types of farm machines you can construct, each has a different effect: - happiness (gives extra happiness for your main farm) - certificate bonus (increases the amount of certificates you get after each mission) - reputation bonus (increases the amount of reputation points you get after each mission) - workers (grants some workers for your main farm without needing another residential building and its associated happiness penalty) *Farm machines will be built in the garage - a new building next to your farm. *In order to build or upgrade a farm machine, you need certificates and tools. *Tools appear randomly on your farm if you harvest your stables, silo and composter and can also be purchased for gold (similar to water). *You need to have built the first stage of the preceding farm machine in order to be able to obtain the next type, but you may also aim for the maximum upgrade level of each farm machine first if that is what you desire. For additional sketches, please check our Facebook Fanpage. Environment changes: deco tower : The deco tower will be moved to the village map in order to free up some space for the garage. For those who cannot access the village map, it will also still be accessible via the dropdown menu under your experience bar and through a new farm sign next to the farm. Change of pre-selected researches in the cooperative menu : A lot of players have asked us to find a way to show what research is going to be tackled next. From now on, the first research you see after clicking the research tab is always going to be the one that has the least missing researchers needed to start this research. So if you want to research pigs and there is only 1 researcher left to start it, this research is going to be the first one shown to everybody. Big Farm goes to Japan ''' : やった！We finally made it! Big Farm is now also available in Japanese. If you play on the International server already and want to switch to Japanese, you can do so on the login screen of the game. Else there is also a new Japanese server waiting for you. '''Other small changes *Notifications for new chat and private messages have been reworked. You will now see an exclamation mark instead of the pulsating green speech bubble if there is a new message in chat. *We have added some new graphics in order to illustrate better that some of the objects in the new environment are not available yet. *New sounds for the wheel of fortune event and cooperative tree have been added. *The mine will now be visible on all farms and mine tasks will be shown in all farms' task panels respectively. This update will take place between 9am and 11am CEST and you can discuss it here. Have a nice day! Your Big Farm team. Update Category:Blog posts